


May I have this dance?

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Dancing Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is so in love, Protective Izzy, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Magnus having a lot going on at work, it had been almost a week since Alec had seen his boyfriend and he was not moping at all (no matter what Izzy says), but <i>damnit</i> he missed his boyfriend!</p><p>Izzy has had enough and decides to solve the situation for her pouting idiot of a brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So I saw this post on Tumblr about user biisabelle having a bad day (granted, that was on wednesday, but it took me a while to finish, sorry! ) and I felt like I wanted to cheer them up by writing a little something for them!
> 
> Hopefully this might bring a smile to not only _their_ face but also some more of you guys!

Alec sighed as he looked down at his phone once again, willing it to beep with a message. It had been almost a week since he’d heard from Magnus. The warlock had been busy preparing for some type of concert they would be having at his club and Alec understood that he must be way too wiped out to even think about talking to him, but that didn’t stop the shadowhunter’s heart from hurting a little bit when his phone remained quiet. Normally he wouldn’t mind, since he’d be caught up in work of his own, but this week had been unusually quiet on the demon-front and that meant Alec had had a lot of time to think about and miss his boyfriend. 

 

“That’s it! I’m done with this, you’re coming out with me tonight!”

Alec looked up with a frown as his sister stormed into his room.

“Izzy, I don’t…” he started, but the look in Isabelle’s eyes made him close his mouth again.

“No, Alec. You’ve been moping for _days_  and I’ve had enough of it! Just man up and come to the club with me to see your man instead of sitting here pouting at your phone all night!” Isabelle almost shouted and Alec sighed as he got up from the bed.

“I don’t want him to feel pressured, Izzy! He’s working, I don’t think…”

“Okay, that’s enough. Alec, Magnus is crazy about you, okay? You coming to his club to visit him while he’s working would have him _nothing_  but delighted!” Isabelle interrupted him and Alec sighed at her words. He knew she was most likely right. Magnus wasn’t the type to just ignore him. If something was wrong then he’d no doubt tell Alec about it. He hadn’t exactly kept his opinions about the shadowhunter’s poor choices before they got together to himself.

 

Nodding, Alec moved towards his closet.

“You’re right, as much as I hate to admit it”, he admitted and couldn’t help but roll his eyes when his sister’s face lit up in a smile.

“So you’ll come with me then?” she asked, obviously very excited by the prospect and Alec smiled at that.

“Yeah”, he answered. “Yeah, I’m coming with you”.

He had barely finished his sentence before Isabelle was at his closet picking out an outfit for him and Alec found himself being kind of excited about going with her to the club. He usually despised going to clubs, but he was seeing Magnus tonight after not having seen him for several days and that was always a good cause for excitement in Alec’s opinion.

 

*******

 

Standing at the balcony of the VIP-section of Pandemonium, Magnus frowned as he watched the crowd below. The concert was a success so far, which wasn’t surprising since Magnus _was_  the best after all, but it had been so much work putting this show together that he hadn’t had any time to himself. He’d been eating, breathing and sleeping other people’s needs the past week, falling asleep in his office at the club more nights than he’d like to admit. The warlock loved his job, and the club was his baby in a way, so normally he really didn’t mind having to work hard. But all this hard work meant he hadn’t had a chance to call, much less _meet up with_  his boyfriend in almost a week and Magnus felt a bit empty with longing for the shadowhunter.

“Mr Bane, can I get you a drink?”

Magnus turned towards the waiter and smiled.

“Thank you, Lisa, but I’m fine for the moment”, he answered and turned back towards the crowd, scanning over it. He raised his hand to heighten the bass some, but froze mid-motion when something caught his eye.

“Alexander?”

 

*******

 

Alec took a deep breath as he walked into the club. Looking over at his sister, he couldn’t help but smile at how well she fit in at this place. Her skin-tight deep purple dress fit her like a glove and her smile lit up her whole face. Alec rolled his eyes when he noticed the looks she was already attracting. They hadn’t even been here five minutes yet and already both mundanes and downworlders were moving towards his sister, no doubt hoping to get her attention for a couple of minutes.

“Hey, handsome! Care to join me on the dance-floor?”

Frowning, Alec turned towards the voice to find a man in his late 20s smiling at him as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. The shadowhunter looked around himself to see if maybe the man was talking to someone else, but when he found no one else he could have possibly meant, considering the green eyes were quite unignorably glued at Alec, he found himself almost shivering with how uncomfortable he was feeling.

“Ehm… Actually I…” a hand coming up to brush hair out of his eyes made Alec stop mid-sentence and he flinched away from the man with a frown.

“Come on, babe, just one dance?” the man said and Alec felt bile rise in his throat. He’d never been much for physical contact from people he didn’t know and this guy was crossing some major boundaries. Taking a step away from him, Alec reached behind himself to drag Isabelle to his side.

“As I was trying to say: I’m here with my sister, to see my _boyfriend_ ” he said, grateful when his sister stepped up to stand beside him with a confirming nod.

“Oh come on, sweetheart. One dance won’t kill anyone. Besides, I’m pretty sure I have more to offer you than your  _boyfriend_  ever could, if you know what I mean?” the man answered with a wink, moving a little closer to the shadowhunter, and Alec had never been more uncomfortable in his life. Uncomfortable and angry, actually, because how _dare_  this asshole insult Magnus in that way. How dare he assume Alec would ever be interested in someone else when he was already in a relationship!? He was just about to slap the other man, when his sister beat him to it.

“Are you _deaf_? He said no!” she screamed in his face before grabbing Alec’s hand to drag him off towards the dance-floor.

“Come on, Alec, this song is amazing and I need to dance off this rage before I accidentally kill someone!” she declared as she dragged him along and Alec couldn’t help but smile proudly as he looked back at the shocked expression of the blonde man, who was currently rubbing his reddening cheek.

 

*******

Magnus gritted his teeth as he watched the man so obviously trying to seduce Alec without any regard for how uncomfortable he was obviously making the shadowhunter. He never ceased to be pissed off and slightly amazed by how inconsiderate mundanes could be to other people’s feelings, especially when it came to someone they were attracted to. It was almost as if they thought that if only they pressed hard enough, the other person would automatically become attracted to them.

His anger quickly changed to glee though, and he found himself laughing at the shock on the man’s face when the younger Lightwood slapped him and watched in amazement as Alec followed his sister out on the dance-floor.

 

Alec didn’t dance, normally, and Magnus was actually quite excited to see the other man move to the music, his face lit up in a comfortable smile as he closed his eyes and swayed. The warlock knew that his boyfriend was most likely completely unaware of how absolutely alluring he looked when he moved, but then again Alec always did have trouble seeing just how attractive he was.

 

Pushing himself off of the railing he’d been leaning on, Magnus smiled as he made his way down to the dancefloor to join his boyfriend.

 

It took him a couple of minutes to weave through the crowd of people and when he finally reached Alec, he couldn’t help but take a moment to just admire the man. He really was beautiful, this shadowhunter of his, and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat when the other man moved his hips in tune with the music, the smile never wavering from his lips as he kept his eyes closed. It had been a long time since the warlock had seen his boyfriend look so carefree and content in a situation and it made his stomach flutter with happiness to see him this way.

Eventually, however, he couldn’t keep himself away anymore and stepped up behind Alec, wrapping his arms around his waist as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to his neck.

The shadowhunter tensed in his grip, obviously expecting it to be someone other than Magnus, so the warlock stood up on his toes to whisper in his ear:

“Do you have any idea just how amazing you look like this?” he said and smiled as Alec’s body relaxed in his grip once more. The taller man turned around in his arms to face him and Magnus’ smile grew into a full-blown grin at the happiness reflected in the other man’s eyes.

“I missed you”, Alec said, reaching up to put a hand on Magnus’ cheek. The warlock leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling. Opening his eyes again, Magnus found Alec watching him with a look so filled with love it made his heart do little flip-flops in his chest. He reached up to run a hand through the hair at the taller man’s neck and stood up at his tip-toes to place a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's’ lips before resting their foreheads together with a contented sigh.

“I missed you too, Alexander. So much”, he whispered in the air between them.

 

*******

 

Alec couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread over his lips at the words and he put his hand at Magnus’ waist to drag the warlock closer to him before claiming his lips in another kiss, this one filled with all the longing he’d felt for his boyfriend in the past week, relishing in the small moans the action drew from the other man. He'd missed this _so much_. 

“I think… I think we better stop, my dear, before I traumatize all of my customers by getting a bit too carried away with you”, Magnus panted as they broke the kiss a few seconds later and Alec couldn’t really trust himself to speak at the time, so he opted for just nodding in agreement, taking a step away from the warlock to catch his breath. 

“You’re right”, he said eventually, then grinned down at his boyfriend as a thought struck him:

“As much as I’d like to… do that”, he started, feeling a blush burning up his neck at the thought of what ‘that’ entailed and just how much he’d missed that part as well. “There’s something else I’ve sort of been wanting to do”, he continued, reaching out a hand to Magnus before finishing up with what he’d wanted to ask:

“May I have this dance?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, please let me know in the comments or by sending an ask to me at Tumblr where you can find me at: **PrincessOfMalec**


End file.
